Do We Have To?
by K-Sama
Summary: strange ficcy for the end of the year...Finished...sorry about the ending...
1. 1

"Do we have to?"  
  
By: Katherine Rawson  
  
It was a crisp, cool spring day at Leestown Math Science and Technology Magnet School...(LMST) Teachers were getting ready to give the 8th graders another open response question. Little did they know today was going to be extreamly odd.  
  
Katherine sat in the computer lab doing what she loved to do, read fanfics on FF.net. Today she was reading"Talismans Portal" by one her friends named Riven or Digi_riven. She was reading outloud, for there was no one in the room at the time.  
  
She read outloud the spell used to bring Riven into the Slayers universe. Not knowing something like that could happen to her.  
  
She read the incantation slowly like the character Gourry would. when she finished she felt a little tingle go down her back, which was not odd to her.  
  
She continued to read the fic then walked out of the Computer Lab to get a soda from the soda machine in the front foier.  
  
When she got back she felt as though something just wasn't right. She looked at her computer, the one she had been using and noticed someone sitting there.  
  
He looked kind of odd. His hair was an odd color. It came down to his shoulders and was a deep purple color.  
  
"Wait one minute." Katherine said to herself. " I know him from somewhere...but where..OH yeah..That Xelloss Mettallium...XELLOSS??"  
  
" Oi Xelloss-san?" She finally said wondering if he'd answer.  
  
The man turned around, his eyes closed and he had an evil aura to him.  
  
"Oh Konnichiwa, and who might you be." he said floating away from my computer to look me over.  
  
" My...My name?" Katherine said shyly "Well of course...you know my name why shouldn't I know yours" Xelloss said...matter of factly.  
  
"My name is Katherine and I'm and 8th grader here and I have classes in about 10 minutes." Katherine said quite annoyed.  
  
"OO Fiesty. You have potential Katherine come with me." Xelloss said taking ahold of her wrist.  
  
Katherine blushed as Xelloss teleported them to who knows where. 


	2. 2

Do we have to?  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Katherine everyone else belongs to someone else!!!  
  
When Xelloss finished the teleportation, Katherine found herself in a field of wildflowers. She looked over the horizon and saw a group of people.  
  
She noticed, as she walked twards them, that one had blonde hair and one had lavander hair, the lavander haired one had a bluish tint to his face and had what looked like stones ebeded into his face.  
  
She saw others, a redhead, a girl with black hair and Xelloss. Also people she didn't know. She saw a girl..when she went closer she noticed more deatils. She looked about 5"3' with medium brown hair, golden eyes and a better figure than her "nothing new to me" Katherine mumbled to herself.  
  
The authoress looked at her story "something is missing." "Oh...i forgot to describe the main character." She goes back to typing.  
  
Katherine looked at herself, nothing special. Her long blonde wavy hair cascades to the small of her back. her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Figure, or lack there of was her main problem. She hated the way she looked. She clacked her retainer in and out of place, a habit she had acquired when she got nervous.  
  
She looked at the group, slowly walking closer, she could hear bits and pieces of conversations. Xelloss was talking to Filia, or rather insulting. Lina was hitting Gourry on the head, and Zelgadiss,Ameria and the girl she didn't know were talking about something. Katherine decided to go over to that group. She walked over and looked at Zelgadiss, who pulled his mask up. Katherine stoped him and told him she was a freind and thought hsi face was interesting to which he replyed with a "Really" and kept his mask off.  
  
Ameria looked at Katherine in awe, she asked Katherine who she was and if she was an ally of justice. Katherine told her that she was, and she wished to travel with the princess of 'the white magic captial of the Slayers world'. To which Ameria asked why she used Slayers, Katherine explained that she was from another dimention as was the girl beside her.  
  
The girl, named Ciaryn looked at Kathrine in awe as well. "How did you know our names?" Cairyn asked. " Its a long story" Katherine replyed " Well at least she didn't say 'Thats a secret' like that Xelloss person" Ciaryn said. " Well you really can't call him a person...Xelloss is a demon. His master Juu-sama or Beast Master made him .... " Katherine contiued to tell her group all about Xelloss and his realations wth everyone in the group.  
  
"Wow poor Filia...no wonder she hates Xelloss-san." Ameria said looking at the monster in question.  
  
"Just then" The authoress continued " a black mass appeared in view, its changed and shaped itself into the form of a 5' 11" woman with dark brown hair and blue,green eyes. Katherine squeeled and jumped at the figure who gasped and accepeted the hug slowly."  
  
"Jennifer!!! You made it here. YAY!!" Katherine exclaimed, the woman named 'Jennifer' smiled and asked alot of questions one of which was why she was here and how she got here.  
  
" I don't really know sis. I got here with help from Xelly-kun over there." Katherine said, pointing to Xelloss who was still arguing with Filia  
  
Another flash and another red head enters the field. She looks alot like Ciaryn with a few exeptions.  
  
" How did i get here?" " I was just reading my friends fanfic. then i'm in a field. odd"  
  
"Alicia?" Katherine said, she looked at the new person, "Alicia-san? Konnchiwa!!" Katherine said running to her friend.  
  
"OOF. Konnichiwa Katherine Genki desu ka?" Alicia said greeting her friend.  
  
"Genki Genki Arigato" Katherine replyed "This is my Nee-san Jennifer." Katherine told Alicia  
  
"Whats the black thing thats appearing?" Alicia and Jennifer asked at the same time  
  
"I guess another person is ariving...according to Xel-kun we have my bro and Phillip left." Katherine said  
  
Just then the black mass took shape and it formed a 6' 7" man with sandy blonde hair and green eyes he walked over to Jennifer.  
  
"Where are we?" the figure asked  
  
"David, were in the Slayers world for some reason" Jennifer explained.  
  
"Odd" David said " I think i'll go sit on that statue" david said pointing to Zelgadiss  
  
" I wouldn'tdo that if i were you bro, Thats not a statue. Thats Zelgadiss Greywords heartless swordsman and shaman." Katherine said  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then another black orb appeared It shaped itself into a really cute looking 15 year old with brownish black hair and blue grey eyes. He looked about 5' 5" with a good body and strong arms.  
  
"Phillip-sama!!!" "Koibito" Katherine yelled as she rushed to the figure known lovingly as 'Phillip-sama'.  
  
"Oh...Konnichiwa koibito." Phillip said.  
  
"We have everyone" Katherine said as she hugged Phillip  
  
"Not entiely we are still missing one person." Xelloss said.  
  
"who are we missing? Xel-kun, don't tell us thats a secret...i know the barney song and i'm not afraid to use it" Katherine said  
  
"were missing another girl by the name of Kara." Xelloss said  
  
"KARA?" "YAY my friend is comming" Katherine said.  
  
Kara appeared soon after that her short blonde,brown hair falling down in tangled lines.She smiled politly as she was led by Xelloss to the rest of the group.  
  
"Kara, This is Cairyn, Jennifer, David, Alicia, Phillip, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, Ameria, Xelloss, and Filia" Katherine said ointing to everyone in the now large group. "Lets go...Xelloss lead the way..where to first?"  
  
"Now That is a secret." Xelloss said winking and waggling his finger.  
  
"I love you, you love me..." Katherine began . 


	3. 3

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Note: I'd like to say Thanks to my Beta readers Alicia (Ciaryn) and Patrick (Midget/Trickster)..Thankies...^_^ Luv Ya'll!  
  
" Gah, Stop! I'll stop, just Stop Singing." Xelloss pleaded as Katherine continued to sing, an wa joined by most of the others who were annyed by Xelloss' constant repition of his catchphrase.  
  
"Ok Xelly-KUN" Katherine said emphasising the 'KUN' part.  
  
"What ever you say."  
  
"Old bean"  
  
"Namagomi"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"Jerk" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
Xellos twitched muliple time. "Old bean?, Namagomi?, Jerk?, Baka?" He twitched again. Xelloss opened his eyes, the anger directed twards everyone, his staff glowed a crimson color.  
  
Ameria put up a shild but she was weak from hunger and the shield fell.  
  
Xelloss shot pure energy at the group. Before it hit, Katherine screemed and all went dark.  
  
__~_~_~___~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
  
  
Later that day Katherine twitched and woke up noticing everyone was looking at her. " Where did Xelloss and Filia go?" Katherine asked. " and Zelgadiss and Ameria?"  
  
"Xelloss went back to Wolfpack Island, Filia went home saying something about needing to see her 'son', Zel and Ameria went to look for food." Jennifer said. " I was the only one awake after the blast. It was kind of cool."  
  
"Cool? That was cool? We could have been killed and you thought it was cool?" Lina Screemed  
  
" But we weren't, Katherine saved us. I guess when she screemed she put up a barrier and it knocked too much energy out of her." Jennifer argued.  
  
" I made a shield?" Katherine said weakly.  
  
"Hai koibito, You saved us all." Phillip said  
  
Katherine blushed and everyone laughed.  
  
"We have a bit of trouble..." David said " I have classes I have to be in."  
  
"So do I" Katherine and Phillip said at once.  
  
" Can we go with you" the Slayers asked.  
  
"Sure, Zel and Gourry you go with either Jennifer or David, the rest of you come with me.  
  
"But now...how did I get here...hmmm...Oh yeah...I read an Incantation. Then Xelloss Teleported me here. So maybe if I say the other one a portal will open and let us out." Katherine said  
  
She recited the other incantation and a portal opened up and they walked through it each going with their assigned person.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The authoress sighed and cracked her nuckles trying to think of a way to get the 'Slayers' adjusted to the real world. then she thought of it.  
  
There clothes would change and their wepons would change to fit the schools.  
  
Lina, Ameria, Katherine, and Cairyn, Alicia (who wanted to tag along), and Kara walked through the portal and into a full computer lab. Thankfully no one saw them.  
  
Katherine looked around, everyone clothes had changed to the uniforms of LMST. Lina tugged her collar and kakie pants, as did everyone but Katherine and Kara. The wepons had changed to pencils, paper, and calculators and books.  
  
"Excuse me? Whats the time?' Katherine asked the boy sitting at the computer in front of her.  
  
" Patrick? OMG..Gomen Nazi." Kathrine said as she quickly walked out of the comp. lab and looked at the clock in the hallway..Patrick shrugged and went back to reading..(hehe On FF.Net).  
  
"Its 3rd hour..time for 'Family and consumer sciences'" Kaherine said  
  
"Isn't that a lame term for home ec?" Alicia said.  
  
" Yep..lets go to Miss. Crumbaughs class."  
  
Everyone groaned as the walked down the 6th grade hallway. 


	4. 4

Do we have to?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Notes from the I.A.: Thankies to Alicia and Patrick and Kara. * giggle* who with patience *giggle* helped me with the ficcy *giggle*  
  
  
  
~Later on that day~  
  
"LINA!!! You dont have enough money to buy all that food! It's not normal for a 16 year old to eat 4 main courses, 5 bowls of veggies, 2 Salads, and 9 desserts!!!" Katherine exclaimed as they walked through the line in the cafe. "Not you too Ameria!!! Hey look its time for me to get out of here. I don't have any money! and you can't charge!!" And with that Katherine walked out of the Cafe line hoping that there wouldn't be any Fireballs or Dragon Slaves thrown at the lunch ladies.  
  
Alicia walked out of the lunch line burnt to a tosty crisp.  
  
"Please tell me the oven blew up." Katherine pleaded.  
  
"Nope, more like Lina and Ameria blew up...The Lunch Line."  
  
"oh no..How am I going to explain this to Mr.Faris? He's going to kill me...and everyone else." Katherine whined.  
  
Then Patrick (P-chan) walked out of the lunch line and sat down.  
  
"I heard you needed help." P-chan said  
  
"No i was just lementing" Katherine replyed  
  
" Le-what?" P-chan said  
  
"Basically" Katherine said " I'm dead thanks to Lina , and once Lina and Ameria heal evryone, They're dead as well."  
  
"Don't you just hate your life?" Patrick said.  
  
" Kumenye" Katherine cursed."Shimatta and Kumenye, everyone" Katherine said, then walked out of the cafe and down the hallway to the comp. Lab  
  
She sat down and started to read another fanfic, when she noticed a purple gloved hand on her shoulder.She shrugged it off and went back to reading.  
  
Then she noticed that the person was playing with her hair, so she pulled it to the side and noticed her hair had purple streaks in it.  
  
"Maa Maa what pretty hair Katherine, and eyes as well."  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
"Xelloss leave me alone." Katherine said.  
  
" Not yet, Look at your eyes Katherine."  
  
Katherine went to a mirror and looked at herself. Her hair had become a deep purple color as well as her eyes. Her eyes had become slanted and cat-like.  
  
"oh...I'm a Mazoku." Katherine said quite shocked  
  
"Hai Katherine, or should I say..." Xelloss Bowed down " Mistress Zelas." 


	5. 5

Do We Have To  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Notes from I.A. : Thanks to P-chan for beta reading this chap. Luv Ya!! (Not really but Thanks)  
  
  
  
"Doesn't Zelas have bonde hair and braclets and is an alcoholic and smoker?" Katherine asked.  
  
" She has many forms, one of which is you Misstress. Do yu want me o call you Misstress Katherine or Misstress Zelas, M'Lady?' Xelloss asked.  
  
"Misstress Katherine if you please Xelloss."  
  
Katherine noticed her outfit had changed some. She no longer wore her comphy kakie pants but a short kakie skirt with slits up the sides. She had curves! Actual curves..a bust and nice legs that were longer and better shapped. She was skinnier and had better posture than she had before. (^_^)  
  
"I think i'mgoing to like this!!" Katherine said hapily as she logged out of the computer and walked out of the computer laband back into the cafe.  
  
"OMG! Katherine what happened to you when you left?" Alicia said aftr looking at the new 'Misstress Katherine'.  
  
"I became Juu-sama" Katherine said happily as she sat down at the table and began to eat off the jelosy of the others around her.  
  
"You look good Kat." Justin said before Xelloss killed him for talking disrespectfully to his master and not adressing her correctly  
  
"Thankies." Katherine giggled.  
  
"Well that went well." Xelloss said  
  
"I am a dark lord, I am a dark lord." Katherine sang happlily.  
  
Katherine killed Patrick  
  
"He'll make a good general" Katherine aid as she revived Patrick.  
  
" Misstress? Doesn't that reduce my power?" Xelloss asked opening one of his eyes quizically, Katherine laughed.  
  
" No...I'll just have two generals. Katherine answered.  
  
"P-chan!" Katherine called to her new minion.  
  
"Hai Zelas-sama?" Patrick asked  
  
"let me change your appearance...spin around a few times." Katherine said  
  
"Hai M'lady"  
  
Patrick spun around slowly, his hair became longer till it came down to his shouders and it was a bit longer in the front then in the back.  
  
The color changed, instead of the sandy brown color it was before it was a matalic blue, his eyes bacme slanted and catlike and turned crimson.  
  
"Wow I do that changing think well." Katherine giggled. Finally to finish the transformation Patrick got a deep blue cloak with a forest green inseam, held togther with a ruby clasp.  
  
"splif" Patrick said  
  
"Yay my minion is compleate Lets go reak havoc in the city." Katherine said.  
  
"M'Lady" Xelloss said quickly  
  
"What Xelloss?" Katherine said impationatly..dimishing a fireball she had created.  
  
"We have important things to do in our world." Xelloss said bowing  
  
"Oh fine whatever, Kara saty here with Dynast's minion Lucas." Katherine said.  
  
"Kay, can do...M'Lady" Kara giggled and dragged lucas off. 


	6. 6

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The newly appointed 'Beast Master' opened a portal into the Slayers world. As they walked through Katherine again went through a clothes change.  
  
When Katherine walkd out she looked down and shrieked.  
  
Her clothes had changed yet again.  
  
She now wore a white translucent dress that came up to mid thigh. The extramly short sleeves and dress itself were embroidred with golden symbols of power and grace.  
  
"ACK...Look at me!!" Katherine wailed.  
  
"You look nice, M'Lady." Xelloss said bowing "The golden bracletts go quite nicley with your golden hair."  
  
"Thank-you Xel-chan" Katherine said  
  
Patrick looked at his master.  
  
"Miss, if I may speek freely." Patrick began  
  
"Yes P-chan" Katherine said  
  
"Mam, You look like a H..." Patrick said before Xelloss covered his mouth.  
  
"Misstress he knows not what he was going to say." Xelloss began  
  
"Xelloss come here and tell me what he was going to say" Katherine said  
  
Xelloss approced the throne and wispered in here ear  
  
"OOOO He's dead." Katherine said flames shooting from her eyes (literally)  
  
"Mam?" Patrick said scared.  
  
"Darkeness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Burried in the flow of time. In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness.Let the fools that stand before us be destroyed, by the power you and I posess, DRAGU SLAVE" Katherine said aiming the attack at her newest minion.  
  
"EEP." Patrick said as the spell hit him full force and knocked him out.  
  
~ a few hours later~  
  
  
  
"Ouch, that hurts mam." Patrick said after he finally woke up after a few healing spells from Ameria.  
  
"Good maybe now you won'tdo that anymore." Katherine said. "I need you to do something for me, I need you to get 190 bottles of brany and two disco lights. OH and some punch." Katherine said. 


	7. 7

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Ohayoo-Goziamu Juu-sama" Xelloss said happily, after a night of parties in Beast master's realm.  
  
Filia walked out later in a bathrobe  
  
" Xelloss, why did you leave? Oh Hi beast master, BEAST MASTER?? " Filia exclaimed  
  
" Why Hello Fi-chan" Katherine smirked her fangs glistining in the dim light her purple hair hanging in perfect bangs, shading her amythyst eyes.  
  
Her ruby lips, stained from wine from last nights party curled up into a welcoming smile.  
  
"Filia did you and Xelloss have fun last night? I could barley get to sleep with all the racket." Katherne giggled and hiccuped. "hehe"  
  
Filia blushed and ran back into the room she and Xelloss had been occuping.  
  
Xelloss blushed. "Misstress, May I ask a question?'  
  
"Of course and will you bring P-kun to me afterwards?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Yes misstress, but can I, Can I, canIhavesometmeofnextweek?" Xelloss said quickly  
  
"Of course Xelly, Go be a good minion and fetch P-kun ok." Katherine giggled.  
  
"Yes misstress." Xelloss said as he teleported away.  
  
~ Later that minute~  
  
"Yes Katherine?" P-kun said as he teleported into the throne room.  
  
"I'd like you to fetch some people for me." Katherine said " and to i'm Misstress Zelas"  
  
'Yes, Misstress and whom woul yu like me to fetch?" P-chan said. as he mumbled "I'll be sure to kill them"  
  
"Phillip and No you will not kill him OK??" Katherine said her aura flaring up.  
  
"Yes Misstress." P-chan said as he teleported away to fetch Katherine's Koibito. 


	8. 8

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Where is my minion?" Katherine said angerily as she tried t get hold of her minion Patrick.  
  
Patrick tleported into the throne room to find a very dissplased misstres.  
  
"Where were you?" Katherine snarled angerily her aura flaring up.  
  
"Getting your koibito." Patrick said eyes closd for he needed no mortal vision.  
  
"And where is he?" Katherine said laying down on her couch/throne thiggy sipping on a glass of wine.  
  
"I'm sorry misstress." Patrick said teleporting the body of her koibito into the room, he had been badly beaten and stabbed.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Katherine growled at her minion and readdied a large fireball.  
  
"Nothing, I found him like this," Patrick said and mumbled " after i killed him for saying I was flirting with you M'lady"  
  
"Yea sure whatever." Katherine said as she picke up her koibito's body and carried him, her clothes changing to a dark black and a veil covering her amythest eyes.  
  
Then Xelloss teleported into the throne room, looking angrily at Patrick  
  
"Mom are you ok? Mother, speek to me" Xelloss said worridly, walking to the throne where his 'Mother' lay crying.  
  
"Xelloss, do one thing for me." Katherine said her face blotchy from crying  
  
"Yes, Misstress, whatever you wish." Xelloss said still worried. his eyes glared at Patrick.  
  
"Would you go fetch Kara and David's minion, eerm, I mean Dynast's minion" Katherine choked out.  
  
"Yes misstress" Xelloss said before teleporting.  
  
In the shadows red eyes glowed with pure hatred twards the one that created it and the one she loves' body.  
  
The Insane Authoress laughed (I.A.)  
  
"Good chappy if I do say so myself"  
  
"Oh shut up Kat...you need to give credit where credit is due." Katherine's sister said  
  
"Fine then, I don't own slayers and Patrick or Kara or my sister or my brother or anyone else in this story." Katherine said glaring at her sister 


	9. 9

Do we have to?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Plot change" I.A said to herself.  
~a few hours later @ Leestown Middle~  
  
"Kara and Lucas, My misstress wishes to see you both." Xelloss called.  
"Ok Xelloss-chan" Kara called and draged an unconius Lucas to Xelloss  
"Ready?" Xelloss asked   
"Yep," Kara said   
Xelloss teleported them to Zelas'/ Katherine's throne room.  
"Ah Kara-san and Lucas-kun? What happened to m brother's minion?" Katherine asked  
"I sang the barney song and he fainted." Kara said happily  
"Oh well, Xelloss, wake the porr guy up, would you, and get me some wine afterwards." Katherine said as she wlked down the steps of her throne, her braclettes clinking as she walked down the stairs.  
"I've quit smoking" Katherine said "I've been 'cold turkey' for a week now, about a day in the real world."   
"I want to blow something up. Kara what time is it in the real world?"   
"About 9:00pm Kat." Kara said wondering what her friend wa going to do  
"Oh good, come minions, lets go blow up the school." Katherine said as she sealed Lucas into a orilicon cage. 


	10. 10

Do we have to?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Ok Time for a recap chap." The I.A. sang  
  
~ So Far in our story~  
  
* Katherine- A semi normal 13 year old Slayers Otaku has been teleported to the Slayers world, Sent back to her world and became misstress Zelas Mettallium, Xelloss' misstress. She creatd a new minion out of her friend Patrick McClean who killed her koibito Phillip.  
  
(Poor Katherine errrm. Zelas, errm Whatever)  
  
* Patrick (P-chan)- a short dude with a semi-sane mind has become Zelas' newest General and friend. After becoming a mazoku he killed Zelas' koibito after Phillip accused him of flirting with his misstress.  
  
* Lucas- another short dude with a power hungry mind , has been watched over by Zelas' friend Kara. Lucas is David's / Dynast's general.  
  
* Kara- a nice blonde friend of Zelas', she has been a semi important person by having to responsibility of watching over Dynasts Minion. She may die for her loyalty to a mazoku lord.  
  
* The Slayers- not really in the main picture yet except for some parts in the___________. Who knows what the I.A. will write.  
  
* Teachers @ Leestown - May have a short and untimly end, or no where to teach soon (May be shape shifting cockroaches *inside joke*)  
  
* David and Jennifer- @ school with Zelgadiss and Gourry. David (Dynast) may be trying to convert Zeladiss, while Jennifer ( Deep Sea Dolphin) may be tryng to convert Gourry.  
  
* Alicia and Cairyn- Freinds of Zelas, They are having fun partying in Zelas' relm with the Slayers and Zelas' wolves.  
  
*Phillip- after his untimly death that P-chan caused after Patrick said he was flirting with his misstress.  
  
~End Recap~  
  
"Yay another chappy done" I.A sang happily "Off to write the next one." 


	11. 11

Chapter 11  
  
Intermission!!!  
  
K-sama:While the I.A. takes i break I'll be hosting!!  
  
YAY for me!! *^_^*  
  
Xelloss: Eep. Kat do you know how much torture you put us through in your fanfics?^_^  
  
K-sama: Me? Lil young me? The I.A. is mean to her fanfic characters? ?_?  
  
Xelloss: Your the I.A? @.@  
  
K-sama: Sore Wa Himitsu Desu Xel-sama *Glomp* *^_~*  
  
Xelloss: K-sama...can't *weeze* breath *gasp* *_*  
  
Mysterious person: K-sama what are you doing to Xel-chan? ?_?  
  
K-sama: nee-san? Nani?what are you doing here? *_*  
  
K-sama's sis: Zelas? What have yo done to my sister to make her think that I'm not insane? -_-;;  
  
Zelas: OOps! I'm outta here. Intermission is over and I'm Sober!! Luna!!! Where is my wine, extra stiff...with Vodka!! I need it NOW!!! @.@  
  
Luna: Chill, Geeze your crabby when your sober!! -_-;; 


	12. 12

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lucas woke up extreamly pissed. "Oh...Kara is so dead. " Then he noticed where he was. " So is Zelas. How DARE anyone lock ME into a cage." Lucas tried to blast out. He chuckled "They're not as dumb as they look."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Attack of Riven's squigglies O.O)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katherine teleported everyone into Leestown's Parking lot.  
  
"YAY..now..which part goes first...or should I just Blast the whole thing??" Katherine asked Xelloss.  
  
"Your call Misstress." Xelloss said.  
  
" Well. I for one don't think that we should blow up the school in the first place. What did the school do to you?" Kara said  
  
"Do you want it alphabetically?" Katherine said  
  
"Yes" Patrick said enjoying the anger his misstress had twards the school.  
  
"DAMU BRASS" Katherine cast the spell. It just barley missed Patricks head. It wissed by destoying the nearest tree and building in its path.  
  
"Feel Better?" Patrick said  
  
"I will once I kill you. Now...Xelloss, what part should go first...and from what angle?" Katherine raywinged to the sides and back of the building to emphaise her point.  
  
" Any angle you want M'Lady" Xeloss said.  
  
"Thats why tour my favorite servant Xelloss." Katherine said pointing to the cornerstone of the building and casting a 'just well enough' Fireball.  
  
The fireball hit its mark and the building collapsed.  
  
"Well. That was fun..oh look the cops..lets split." Katherine said teleporting the out of the area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(More Squigglies?? O.~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Zelas' Lair. ( *coughcough cheezy name coughcough* Shut up)  
  
" But KAAAATTTTHHHEEERRRRIIINNNEE..where am I going to go to school now??" Kara whined.  
  
"Here. ^_^ I'll be your Teacher." Katherine said happily.  
  
"More like torturer." Lucas said...still in his cage..only now as a birdy. a Yellow canary..(.hehe.)  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin had joined them (aka My sister)  
  
"Little birdy no speek." DSD giggled.and did summersaults in the air (she was levetating *climbs out of plot hole*)  
  
Zelas twitched. "Sister....Must you play with David's minion? Why in the world did you turn him into a bird???"  
  
"Birdies are cute and plus...wolfies eat them." (long story don't ask)  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin said.  
  
"Oh Zelas-chan. Mom said that we're moving." Dolphin said sad.  
  
"Moving? Where? to another area or to anyother plane?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Another area. In the real world. a placed called 'Idaho.' (sad thing is...thats true -_-;;) Dolphin said.  
  
"Not again....." Katherine whined. 


	13. 13

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
I.A.N: Ok Patrick...You Baka Namagomi!!! That was sposed to be a "they will never know" statement!!!! Ok...I don't own slayers..if you sue, all you'll get is empty soda bottles and my beanie baby colection! And maybe not evn that, since I'm moving!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( Riven's squiglies attack again!!!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" But Zelas-chan, Mom says we have to move, the Sea Of Chaos is getting to small for her. She has to move to a larger sea....maybe an ocean!" DSD said while scoling..and smiling at the same time. (How can she do that??)  
  
"But Dolphin!!!! why Idaho...(hehe) *wails* P-chan aready said I looked like one!!" Zelas said tears making her perfect maskera run (don't you hate when that happenes?)  
  
"Nani?" Dolphin said  
  
"Seriously, sometimes your as dense as Gourry! P-chan said I looked like a whore!!!" Zelas said angry "By the way...PATRICK McCLEAN GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE !!!  
  
"Hai M'Lady?" Patrick said as genki-ly as possible  
  
" You...I'm going to kill you." Katherine said.  
  
"Why? What did I do THIS time Kat?" P-chan said  
  
" You, I saw YOU, kissing Dynast's general Sherra." Katherine said coldly. " I know, I felt it. and I said NOT to call me Kat...didn't I?"  
  
"Hai M'lady" Patrick said "And why do YOU want to know about MY love life?"  
  
"Because, your my minion...and I already had your love interest picked out! Kara-san....come out please!" Katherine (Zelas-sama) said as Kara came out of the shadows with a new look. Kara now had black hair that came to her chest.Her eyes were a peircing green color and she had the same clothe on as Patrick only with an Amthyst clasp instead of a ruby clasp.  
  
"See...I do nice work ne?...Patrick-kun?"  
  
  
  
INSANE AUTHOR NOTES: YAY another chapter! and hopefully P-chan won't be too mad at me...*nervous giggle* nthing against you P-chan! But you got me kinda pissed! and to everyone who thinks we go out...to clearify...NO CHANCE in Phibby-chans 9 Hells!! thank-you and please revie! 


	14. 14

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
" P-chan? How do you like your new love intrest?" Zelas giggled, very amused at the look of pure horror and shock on he minion's face. "Well....what do you think"  
  
"Patrick-sama?" a very upset Kara-chan said."Misstress I think my new love is a bit shocked at this new prospect. May I have time to train him and mold him into the best husband? " Kara giggled.  
  
"Hai Kara-chan. Do what you feel is nessisary." Katherine laughed and winked.  
  
"But...but...M'lady!!! Why Kara???" Patrick stammered  
  
"That my dear Patrick....is a secret!" Katherine said as they vanished rom sight.  
  
"Katherine, that was unjust and very cruel to set up a marrige that only one party wants." Ameria (Amelia) said as she looked at the very relaxed beastmaster.  
  
"My dear Ameria-chan, Kara wants it as much as Patrick...she's just smart enough to know not to challenge me." Katherine purred "Nw hush before I marry your off to stone boy."  
  
"You mean you could make Zelgadiss like me?" Ameria gushed, Katherine cringed  
  
"No, I'm only saying that if you don't SHUT UP!! I'll make both of you miserable by having to marry eachother." She said  
  
"Thats unjust!" Ameria said then proceeded to say a justie speech while Katherine's face turned an odd color of green.  
  
"AMERIA-SAN!!! STOP! I'm a mazoku! I get sick ifyou say a justice speech. " Katherine said  
  
"Oops...Gomen Beastmaster-san." Ameria said.  
  
Dynast walks up to Zelas' throne.  
  
" Katherine, Its time to move." David (Dynast) said 


	15. 15

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Diclaimer/Author notes: Ok 1) Your Welcome Riven-san, This chappy ish dedicated to you! (i ment to put "Ish") 2) Thanks to Riven-san, P-chan (no baka namagomi) Cairyn-san and Phillip-sama 3) Sorry Riven...if you don't sound like yourself.  
  
I do NOT and i repeat DO NOT own Slayers...athough i wish i did. I do not own Riven-san either...she owns herself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(and onto the chapter)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think i'll bring in a new character and take out a few.." The Inasne Authoress said as she proceeded to take out Ameria,Gourry, Zelgadiss, and added a new Character and a plot!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Deep in the tunnels of time, lives a place unknown to man,a place of technological advancement and the Playstation 2. Ok maybe not the last part but close" Katherine giggled as she wrote a story on her adventure here. She called it....'Into Time'. She had started on the first chapter when a familar voice entered her head,  
  
"K-sammmmaaaaa" The voice said.  
  
"What do you want Riven?" Katherine said not really paying attention, then took a double take, "Riven-san?"  
  
"Hai, Wucha up to K-sama?" Riven giggled. Her black cape with a blue- grey inside (with one of those things on top of it fastened with a silver clasp that had a blue gem on it.) flapped around. Her long loose sleeved dark purple shirt belted in by a dark forest green belt. Her pants were dark blue and loose ended (not quite a flare), while her shoes were just plain brown. (1)  
  
"Nice look Riven." Katherine said...kind of embarresed by her outfit.  
  
"You too, Juu-sama, but I'm not here to talk about clothes, The mazoku have a problem." Riven said  
  
"Whats the problem?" Katherine said semi alarmed.  
  
"We don't exactly know, but it has something to do with you and your minions and friends." Riven said  
  
"ok." was the only thing that Katherine could say at the moment, she was too shocked to say anything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katherine sat in her throne thinking when all three of her minions came to her.  
  
"What's going on? What's so bad that all three of you are here?" Katherine said alarmed that all three of her minions, Kara, Patrick, and Xelloss were in the room with her.  
  
" Misstress, we have a problem, we need you to come asap." Both Patrick and Kara said at the same time.  
  
" M'lady, the dragons have resurected their lord." Xelloss said. "I tried to get Fi-chan to get them to stop," Xelloss' eyes narrowed in anger. " I tried, but they killed her."  
  
" Patrick, Kara, Xelloss, Lets get those bastards and show them who's in charge here." Katherine said as she teleported everyone to the Fire Dragon Temple. 


	16. 16- The Last chapter

Do We Have To?  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer and Author Notes: OK 1) last chapter i put a mini 1 near a paragraph, that because (even though it was altered) that discript came from Digi_Riven's story, "The Talisman's Portal" Read it if you have the time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Slayers in any way shape or form, but i can hope...right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our little group arives and notices the bodies of old friends, The only one standing was Lina Inverse.  
  
"Lina-san!!!" Katherine said running up and supporting her shield as a powerful Ra Tilt hit.  
  
Katherine saw her brother and sister fall, dying quicky aginst the holy magic that the Dragon Lord had. Katherine screamed. She ran over to help them, hoping they were still alive. No such luck.  
  
"Jennifer......David....." Katherine wailed and she broke out, tears streaming down her face as she looked at her siblings cold, dead faces that still had the look of shock they had as they died.  
  
" This is for killing my siblings" Katherine said, her eyes held the hatred of thousands of deaths. She raised her hands. Started casting the most powerful spell known to mankind. The Giga Slave!  
  
" This spell is for all the times you hurt me. GIGA SLAVE!"  
  
The spell was cast nothing wrong could happen right? Wrong. The spell missed.  
  
The dragon lord smirked. He cast the largest Holy Magic spell amaginable.  
  
Katherine knew she was doomed. she slumped to the ground. and looked up and noticed that her Minion were procting her.  
  
"guys you don't have to do that." Katherine said. Utter defeat in her voice. They just stood there.they took the spell. But it went through them and hit her, Katherine screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katherine woke up in a start. It was just a dream. A dream nothing more. Strange.  
  
Katherine got dressed nd went to school were she went into the computer lab to read. 


End file.
